Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, secondary batteries are rechargeable. Along with advances in technology related to mobile devices such as cellular phones or laptop computers and the increasing production of mobile devices, the use of secondary batteries as power sources has markedly increased. Recently, much research has been conducted into developing secondary batteries for use in electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles as substitutes for fossil fuels.